My beloved monster and me
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: In a sleepingless night thinking in Astrid and with a playlist of more than 200 songs, only one is perfect for Hiccup's plan. Only one is the chosen


**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon is NOT of my own. I'm using the characters and the story in a nonprofit way.**

Astrid is a tough one. Nobody has any doubts about that. Same here with me, nobody doubts that I'm a nerd, geek and addicted to Dungeons and Dragons and Skyrim. We know each other since we have memory; it's a small city after all, but we have never been closely friends. Well, not even friends; we didn't get to the point to talk unless it was strictly necessary. And that was a good thing because… you see, I always liked her, since I stopped thinking girls have cooties, and one of the motives was that she never laughed out of me. Everybody did (and some still do), bat she never did.

And the one day my whole life changed. I was peaceful leaning against the school hallway wall listening to music. But not any king of music; it was Power Metal. Don't misunderstand me, I don't always listen to music like this, but that was a band that mixed Metal with medieval music, sounding just like a MMO. It was about a knight who must find the Emerald Sword to defeat the Black Lord… and yes, I know, I know, I evaded the point.

The point is that one of my personal bully team, took my IPhone out of my pocket and started playing the music out loud, so everyone who was passing through the hallway turned to look at us. Yeah, my life was wonderful. Then he started mocking me saying things like it seemed to be good music but in the end it was just geek shit when suddenly, just before he punched me, a black shape stood between. It was Astrid.

— Who do you fucking think you are?! If he wants to listen to Metal or to your bitch girlfriend singing, IS HIS FUCKING PROBLEM!

Then he took my IPhone from his hands and shouted some more to him and the crowd around us. When the most of people went away she told me:

— Don't get me wrong, it was just… a loyalty thing I guess. Metal is Metal, and if we don't defend each other, no one would do.

—Mmm, yeah, I think you're right… thanks though, if you didn't appear I'd have to find an excuse for dad —I answered chancy, she could had left me talking alone—. Thanks.

—May I? —she asked pointing to the phone. Honestly I didn't get what she was doing, so I just nodded. She pulled out hers and after being busy for a while, she handed mine—. I send you some Celtic Metal song I think you'd like.

And like this she left. Later I discovered she added her number and after analyzing the situation a thousand times, I convinced myself that if she added her number, she would expect me for something right? So I send her a Whatsapp about the song she showed me. Well, I admit it, they weren't exactly my style, but they were good. I still prefer classic rock, but metal it's not so bad; a bit loud, but not bad.

We started texting each other a lot, even when we never talked in person. Later we met in town once… and twice… and so many more times that we agreed to keep in secret our meeting, just to not be mocked by bullys. It didn't take so long for us to start a relationship.

Can you imagine that? I think I was the happiest guy in the whole world. I mean, it was me! The nerd, the geek, the talking fishbone has a girlfriend. A super-hot girlfriend.

Don't look at me like that. I'm 15, it is hormones' fault.

But now, let's focus on my present. My troublesome present. There, I know everyone has problems, but mine is about Astrid.

I'll tell you what happens:

First: My school is organizing a Talent Show.

Second: Drawing, painting and all other visual arts are full.

Third: Astrid convinced me to join the music show.

Fourth: The teacher told me I had a "special voice" to sing low tones.

Fifth: I have to choose a song that I must sing in front of everyone and some guys must play.

Sixth (and here's the problem): I want this song to mean something to Astrid, something special because she's special to me. But she is… so Astrid, she doesn't like cheesy things and I've wondering the whole night… by the way, what time is it? Oh 3. 47… the whole night about what song I'll sing.

The first one I thought about was 'Maybe Should I stay or should I go works" but I realized 'No, idiot, she'll think I want to leave her. Next'. November rain? No. Sweet child of mine? Could work. She's a rebel? Maybe.

And I hear it. I suddenly hear it. Some hours ago I started playing an old playlist for inspiration… and that was the best thing I ever did. This song is so fucking perfect. I caught my IPhone and call Toothless, the bassist that will play with me, to tell him that I have the song. He says there's no problems.

This, and for the first time on a lifetime I say it without sarcasm, is fucking cool.

* * *

Today's the show. Astrid is playing right now, she's first guitar. She's awesome. I really think I thought that with a dumb smile, but I don't care.

Her song's over and she gets out of scene and goes to backstage, right where I am.

— Good solo, milady.

— Were you expecting a bad one? — she says joking moving a lot her shoulders… as she always does when she's imitating me.

— Just… hold still, yes? I'm gonna sing a song for someone… a girl, maybe you know her.

— Ohh, I think I know who you're talking about… —the shoulders again.

— Hey! When have I ever done that with my shoulders?

— You just did! —we both turn to Toothless, who's doing the duckface and kissing the air.

— Toothless!

— Our time bud, come on —he says to me and turns to Astrid—. Sorry, Astrid, I'll steal him for a second.

She goes to join the public and I go to the stage. The presenter (he's really a Science teacher) introduces us and the guys start playing. So I sing.

—My beloved monster and me, we go everywhere together

Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves, gets us through any kind of weather

She will always be the only think that comes between me and the awful stink

That comes from living in a world that's so... damn… mean.

My beloved monster is tough; if she wants she would destroy you

But if you lay her down for a kiss, her little heart, it could explode.

She will always be the only think that comes between me and the awful stink

That comes from living in a world that's so... damn… mean.

La la la la la la la la.

La la la la la la.

I sang the last part looking at the floor, and when I look up to Astrid's seat… she's not there.

Excellent (feel the sarcasm).

I'm already out of scene and looking for her when I feel someone pulling my arm. Looks like she found me first…. And she hits me.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

— That's for calling me monster.

She pulls my shirt and kisses me.

— And that's for everything else.

THAT was exactly was I was expecting.


End file.
